


Gone Door

by MistyEyedCrow



Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Grian angst is best angst, I wonder whether Scar is going to run out of doors soon, Missed Opportunity, Right?, and I'm the one who wrote this!, be glad it ended happy, can't believe a creeper didn't blow them up at the end, dodgy minecraft weather, don't worry Xisuma always fixes it, friendly background neighbourhood feuds, grian learns that his actions has consequences!, i felt merciful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedCrow/pseuds/MistyEyedCrow
Summary: Steal front doors for the rest of the season. It sounds like a pretty easy task, especially for someone like him, who loved to take things to the next level. Sure, some hermits may retaliate, but that was just the price to pay for a small prank.He never expected to pay a price this huge.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Misty's Complete Collection of One-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996384
Comments: 10
Kudos: 204





	Gone Door

The rain hammered angrily against the ground, inching slowly into his shelter. Lightning flashes across the grey skies, claps of thunder echoing in his bones. Curled up by his panic room, Grian sat impatiently, silently grumbling to himself about his decision to continue building before the storm.

Sure, it did come out of the blue, one of the worst storms their world had ever seen. It was so powerful that their admin, Xisuma, had decided to code the rain to stop. It was too dangerous, he had announced in their chat, it could damage the hermit's hard work in the last few weeks. All he could do now was wait, under his base project, hoping against all hope that everything would be just fine when the rain subsided.

Hoping that he'd stay alive.

Xisuma had warned them of the possibility of the respawn not working if he worked on the code. If anyone died in the next few hours until X was done, they might not ever come back. That had stirred the hermit's worries, of course, but ultimately they decided it would be better than braving the unnatural storm.

It was a good thing, since Xisuma informed them that the storm was set to last the week. The hermits unanimously voted to delete the storm.

Grian sighed, glancing around with his sword gripped tightly in his hands. He was not the best with a sword, though he was decent at it. Luckily for him, no mobs had decided to spawn nearby, so he was relatively safe. Plus, if he had to run, the safe room was right behind him. There was no way he was going to die. Not today.

He wished he was back in his cozy hobbit hole, instead of out here in the rain. His home was safe, he'd made sure of it, and he'd be warm inside. And, he could go over to Mumbo's house, just hanging out like the good old days. But no, he was trapped here, under his unfinished project that could be ruined when the storm passed.

A bolt of light struck one of the trees, as if agreeing to his thoughts.

Placing down his ender chest, he sifted carefully through the items, wondering if he had something to entertain himself with. Taking out his few essential shulkers, he dug deep into the bottom, pulling out a small item he'd shrunk the other day.

Scar's door.

He giggled to himself, looking at the small door in his hands. At this point, he couldn't count how many times he'd popped over to Scar's house to steal his door. It was almost routine to go over, check for Scar's nametag, then nab the door if he could. And he was sure Scar had at least some inkling about it, but he only took the time to install yet another door, instead of confronting him. It was a fun game, really.

He resolved to take another door when the storm passed.

Cheered up now, Grian started to repack his ender chest, losing himself in his work. Only once everything was neat and tidy again did he open his communicator, curious to see what the other hermits were doing.

[Docm77] This storm is really bad, the wind's blowing towards my side of the house  
[BDoubleO100] Ha! Take that neighbour!  
[Docm77] This would have been easier if you just gave me the house  
[BDoubleO100] And miss out on this prime real estate? No way!

Grian laughed, recalling the auction he held and the 100 diamonds he'd managed to squeeze out of them in the previous world. He couldn't bring his money into their new world, sadly, but it was worth it to see the horror on their faces when they realised they had to split it.

Up to now he wasn't sure how they brought it over to the new world.

Shaking his head at their antics, he almost put the communicator down again, when he heard a few dings.

[Xisuma] Almost done updating it  
[Xisuma] Should be done in a few moments  
Goodtimeswithscar was blown up by a creeper  
[Xisuma] Done!

Grian felt his blood run cold as he saw the message, as if time itself stopped. Scar died before the update was complete? How? He knew the other was in his snail, they had all informed Xisuma about their whereabouts before he started. He'd been to his home before, there was no way a creeper could spawn in there. How could he have died to one?

...Unless it climbed up the ladder, into the house with no door.

Barely even registering it, he'd equipped his elytra and shot out into the rain before he could think, racing over in the direction of Scar's house. The rain had begun to slow, though it still beat down heavily on his back, sliding down his upturned face to hide the beginnings of his tears. In his pocket, he communicator was blowing up, but nothing else mattered when he saw the explosion in the side of Larry the snail's shell. 

"Scar!"

Landing blindly on the doorstep, he raced down the ladder inside, coming face to face with an explosion of items that only happened when someone died. His heart beat and stilled, his hands shaking as he picked up one of Scar's magical crystals, turning it over to see it spark and fade.

The floodgates opened, the tears began to fall.

Sinking to his knees, he looked numbly at the items on the floor, splayed out over the iron blocks in the floor. He had caused this. If he hadn't taken the door, Scar would be fine. He had killed Scar.

Oh god, what had he done? What would the hermits think of him now? He looked down at his hands, blinded by the rapidly falling tears, seeing then tremble against his will. He was a murderer now. Would they ban him from the world?

God, why did he have to get that stupid challenge, of all things? Why did he agree? He knew he couldn't blame Mumbo, it was all just for a bit of fun. No, it was his fault for continuously going after Scar. Now, he paid the price.

Wiping away his tears with a strange sense of calm, he noticed a chest under the broken floor. Opening it carefully, afraid to disturb Scar's things, he could only wonder what was in it. His building plans? His riches?

He didn't expect to see 2 stacks of doors, all ready for installation.

He stared blankly for a moment, before it started to sink in. Scar had stocked up on doors instead of telling him to stop, letting him have his bit of fun. It was this that finally broke him, laughing at the absurdity of the situation.

He laughed, because he was so stupid. He laughed, because Scar could have fixed his door, and prevented this whole situation. He laughed, because if he didn't, he would break down in tears instead.

Distantly, he heard the sound of rockets, getting louder as they got closer. Grian curled in on himself, wrapping his arms around his knees. It had to be Xisuma, surveying the damage and reprimanding him for his mistakes. What was he going to say to their admin? Sorry wasn't going to bring Scar back.

"Grian!"

It wasn't Scar. It was a call from his memories, from the Area 77 feud, from the build off. Every time he and Scar faced off against one another, everytime they stood on opposite sides. They had finally settled down in this world, as neighbours, working together instead of against each other for various projects.

He ruined that.

"Grian!" He felt a pair of hands rest on his, gently pulling them away from the nail marks he'd unconsciously made on his arms. He didn't want to look up, didn't want to face whoever was in front of him.

They sounded like Scar.

"Look at me, please." Against his will, they lifted his face from under his chin, using their free hand to wipe his tears away. His eyes screwed shut, not wanting to face it. "Please Grian."

He opened his eyes hesitantly, seeing Scar on his knees, smiling down at him. His heart leapt, flip-flopping as he launched himself forward, catching Scar in a hug. He was okay, he wasn't dead. He felt Scar give a light chuckle, hugging him back tightly.

"...I thought you were dead." Grian whispered, hugging Scar tighter, afraid if he looked away he wouldn't be real.

Scar laughed quietly, patting his back comfortingly. "Give me some credit, I'm not going that easily."

As the rain slowed to a halt outside, the two builders sat there, unmoving, basking in each other's warmth. Grian closed his eyes, resting his head on Scar's shoulder.

They were alright.

**Author's Note:**

> here's some angst to conteract the angst in my house lol
> 
> i feel like quarantine just gets everyone more pissed than usual
> 
> hope you're all surviving out there, I'm like actually trying out cooking for once in life because of how unproductive I am now haha
> 
> also if only we could delete the quarantine like Xisuma deleted the storm lol
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
